city_watchfandomcom-20200214-history
Currency
A currency is typically a metal minted by a government to represent wealth, usually for interactions in which bartering is not preferable or realistic. Below, you will find a list of coins found in Westeros and merchants in the Narrow, Shivering and Summer Seas. The prevalence of the different kinds of coins constantly ebb and grow, so expect coins to become more and less widespread as the campaign progresses. Halfcoins are a common variation of a coin, and they are always worth half as much as their namesakes. Due to the crudeness of the process of splitting a coin, counterfeit halfcoins worth less than their true value are often created in an effort to create three halfcoins out of a single coin, despite this practice being illegal. This quickly led to inflation of prices, so in 10AC, silver and gold halfcoins were officially minted by the Crown Mint in order to regulate the quality of mid- and upper-level currencies. Copper Copper coins are often found in the purses of foot soldiers, farmers, street vendors, laborers and other poor smallfolk. Their halfcoins consist of copper coins crudely split in half. Their designs are typically simple, as they are mass-produced by Crown Mints. Halfpenny The copper halfpenny consists of a copper penny, roughly broken in half. They are worth half a penny. Due to its extremely small value, it is rarely used on its own, and instead traded in bulk or to supplement inexpensive transactions. Penny The copper penny is the most inexpensive type of coin officially produced by the Mints. They consist of a simple copper disc roughly an inch in diameter. They have no design on their faces and are instead featureless. They are primarily used in day-to-day transactions of poor smallfolk, such as for bread or ale. Ring Copper rings are an uncommon currency seldom used outside of King's Landing. Their shape is quite irregular and can be described as a circular band of copper with a hollow center, in the shape of a ring. Worth three copper halfpennies, their unusual value makes them quite rare in commonplace transactions. Nicknamed the "greed coin", it is often said that a dishonest man will charge a ring for a good or service that should be worth a copper penny. They have no halfcoin due to their value and shape. Halfgroat The copper halfgroat is a copper groat that has been split roughly in half. They are worth half a groat. They are typically used as supplements for larger transactions involving groats, halfstars or stars, but can be used independently for low-mid cost transactions or when buying low-cost items in bulk, such as a weekly order of bread. Groat The copper groat is a simple copper disk, slightly larger than a copper halfpenny, with a depressed center, creating a lip around the coin. Additionally, there is an elevated circle in the very center covering about a third of the overall area, and seven smaller elevated circles in the depressed ring surrounding the center circle. Groats change hand quite often, so it is uncommon to find one without some degree of wear and tear. They are worth four pennies and are used often by poor smallfolk for more costly transactions, such as the purchase of new articles of clothing. Halfstar The copper halfstar can be described as a copper star broken in half, with an elevated three-and-a-half-pointed star in the center. They are worth half as much as a copper star and are a typical reward for extraordinary service of a low-level member of an organization, such as a footman in an army or a Watchman in the City Watch. Star Copper stars are copper disks, roughly an inch in diameter, with a lip on the outer edge. In the middle of the coin is an elevated seven-pointed star. Stars are worth exactly four copper groats and are commonly used by petty officers, small shop owners and other middle-lower class smallfolk. Halfboar A copper halfboar is a copper boar that been split in half. Thus, they typically contain the fore or hind halves of a boar, though they can contain a split closer to the base and crown of the boar. A halfboar is worth half a copper boar. They are typically prized by middle-lower class smallfolk and typically constitute a poor smallfolk's life savings, though accomplished smallfolk in all fields can do more. Over generations, this wealth can either diminish or grow, so it is always important for smallfolk to think ahead. Boar A copper boar is a copper disk with a lip and an elevation in the shape of a boar statant, with its major features engraved in, to create a sense of depth to its thighs, trotters, mouth, eye and ear. They are worth fourteen stars and are used in minor long-term investment transactions, such as the purchase of a goat or robes. For poor smallfolk, these purchases can be quite the investment. Halfspear The copper halfspear is a copper spear that has been split in half. Due to the crudeness of the copper halfcoin splitting method, it is uncommon that a halfspear is perfectly split along the shaft of the spear. A halfspear is worth half a copper spear, and is a significant amount of money for most poor smallfolk, and only higher-ranked petty officers and successful small business owners are likely to obtain a halfspear. Spear The copper spear is a lipless copper disk with a ridged edge with a slight elevation in the shape of a spear in the center. Simple engravements are made to add depth to the shaft and spearhead. They are worth exactly five boars, and used for large or extravagant inexpensive transactions, such as a bulk purchase of a common spice or the purchase of large livestock, such as aurochs.